A common feature of many buildings is a decorative crown moulding disposed beneath its eaves. The moulding is referred to variously as colonial trim, Victorian trim and frieze board depending on its design. The moulding is manufactured specifically for use as moulding and is generally relatively expensive.
I have invented moulding which is formed from lengths of eavestroughs. The means for forming the moulding is simple and straightforward and once formed, the moulding can be easily installed on the exterior of a building. The cost of such moulding is significantly less than that of conventional moulding yet is attractive and, like conventional moulding, enhances the appearance of a building. I have also invented a cutting machine for forming lengths of eavestrough into such moulding.